Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3q+11-5q}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${q}$ terms together: $ {-3q - 5q} + 11$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-8q} + 11$ The simplified expression is $-8q + 11$